


Time to Sleep

by mean_whale



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day, but Aoba finds it hard to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr request for solo Aoba.

It had been a long day. Aoba wanted nothing more than to sleep, but when he lay down in bed he couldn’t relax. Aoba buried his face in his pillow and sighed. Want had been teasing his stomach all day, but he had hoped it would go away. Aoba’s crotch pressed on the mattress and he couldn’t help slightly adjusting his position to get more friction. Now that he was paying attention to it, it didn’t take much for his cock to get hard.

Aoba looked around to make sure Ren couldn’t see him, and turned on his back. He slid his hand down his chest towards his pants. He didn’t try to be slow, but he didn’t go straight to it either. His length was hardening with anticipation, and he felt warmth gather in his stomach when his hand stopped right under his navel.

For a moment Aoba teased the skin under the elastic of his pants. He felt his dick throb with need, and he couldn’t wait any longer. His hand dove into his pants and took a firm hold of his cock. With his free hand he lowered his pants out of the way.

Aoba sighed when he started to move his hand. He hadn’t quite realised how horny he had been until now that he could already feel pre-come make his hand slick. Aoba flicked his thumb over the tip and shuddered. His breathing was quickening as he moved his hand. Aoba tried to find a rhythm that would satisfy him. He stopped for a moment. His heart was beating in his ears like a drum.

Swallowing a whimper Aoba took a good hold of his cock again. He squeezed it slightly before starting to move his hand. His movements were slow, and with each flick of his thumb over the tip he smeared his pulsing cock with more pre-come. He tightened his hold but didn’t speed up yet.

With his free hand he pushed his shirt up. His fingers wandered over his chest and stopped to a nipple that was perking up in the coolness of the room. He rubbed the nipple until it was hard, and then twisted it harshly. He couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his throat when he repeated the action. His fingers teased the nipple until it was slightly sore, and then moved on to the other one. Aoba rubbed his fingers over the nipple letting his nails scratch it. His nails had grown longer than usual, but they were perfect for this. Aoba had to try his hardest to keep quiet. He dragged his nails down his chest and stomach, leaving burning trails behind.

The hand on his cock was speeding up. Aoba scratched his nipple again, and his hips jerked. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He could hear his own breathing hanging heavy in the air. His hand was moving fast and each pull on his dick made the warmth in his stomach pool heavier. His free hand found its way on the sheets, and he gripped the fabric like his life depended on it.

Aoba lost track of his surroundings when he found his release. The room around him blurred, he squeezed his eyes shut, and the hand gripping the sheets was a tight fist. Aoba felt come spurt on his stomach and even up to his chest, and he continued milking himself until it was all out. He lazily stroked his cock once more before letting it go. Slowly his tight muscles started to relax, and he almost felt like he was melting into his bed.

Aoba opened his eyes and looked at himself. His torso had five red lines on it, and he knew they would be visible the next day. He removed his pants and wiped his stomach with them before tossing them on the floor. He pulled the covers over himself and let exhaustion finally wash over him. It was time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written proper smut for years and this is also my first fanfiction in years, so any comments you might have are welcome!


End file.
